Vingança no Paraíso
by Yuri Shimizu
Summary: O magnata da marinha mercante Uchiha Sasuke jamais aceita um não como resposta... Quando sua "fiel" assistente finalmente se cansa de seu gênio exigente e difícil e se demite, ele a segue até o resort tropical onde ela está de férias. Fanfic adaptada


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. E muito menos a história, pertence a Maureen Child. A fanfic é apenas uma adaptação.

**Sumário:** O magnata da marinha mercante Uchiha Sasuke jamais aceita um não como resposta... Quando sua "fiel" assistente finalmente se cansa de seu gênio exigente e difícil e se demite, ele a segue até o resort tropical onde ela está de férias. Sasuke, porém, não está lá para relaxar... e sim para começar um jogo da sedução cujo objetivo é trazer Karin de volta ao trabalho. Mas sua ex-assistente se mostra mais determinada e desejável do que o arrogante milionário jamais poderia imaginar...

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Matsumoto Karin bateu uma vez e entrou na cova do leão. Estava preparada para qualquer situação que encontrasse. Como uma fera acorrentada e faminta, esperando por alguma coisa para mastigar? Provavelmente. Um gatinho manso? Improvável. Nos três anos em que trabalhara para Uchiha Sasuke, aprendera que ele quase rosnaria agressivamente.

Sasuke sempre conseguia as coisas a seu modo. De fato, não aceitava nada diferente. E era isso que o tornava um homem de negócios extremamente bem-sucedido e algumas vezes um chefe insuportável.

Mas ela se habituara a lidar com as exigências de Sasuke. E, depois do choque que sofrera no fim de semana, estava pronta para a vida normal. O cotidiano. A rotina. Gostava de saber que conhecia Uchiha Sasuke. Sabia o que esperar. Sabia que não seria atingida por um golpe inesperado.

Não, obrigada, pensou ela, já tivera o suficiente no sábado à noite.

Sasuke levantou os olhos quando ela entrou e apenas por um instante Karin se permitiu apreciar seus traços.

O queixo de Sasuke era forte e quadrado, seus olhos escuros penetrantes percebiam qualquer tentativa de trapaça e seus cabelos negros eram bem cortados e cresciam até a ponta do colarinho. Um pirata dos dias modernos com menos consciência do que o Barba Azul no que se referia aos negócios.

A maioria das pessoas que trabalhava para ele passava ao largo do magnata. Apenas o som de seus passos nos corredores era o suficiente para que os funcionários se debruçassem no trabalho. Tinha a reputação de ser um homem duro e nem sempre justo. Não suportava os estúpidos e exigia perfeição.

Até agora, Karin conseguira oferecer exatamente isso, perfeição. Dirigia seu escritório e grande parte de sua vida particular com extrema eficiência. Como assistente pessoal de Uchiha Sasuke, esperava-se que fosse capaz de lidar com ele sem medo de sua personalidade esmagadora. Antes dela, o homem demitira suas assistentes a cada dois meses. Mas Karin era a caçula dos cinco filhos de sua família e sabia como falar e se fazer ouvir.

— O que é? — perguntou de forma ríspida, e abaixou o olhar para a pilha de papéis sobre sua ampla escrivaninha de mogno.

Situação normal, pensou Karin enquanto seu olhar passeava pelo imenso escritório. As paredes eram pintadas de azul, pontilhadas por diversos quadros dos navios de Uchiha navegando pelo mar. Dois sofás macios de couro, um em frente ao outro, ficavam diante da lareira a gás, apagada, e uma grande mesa de conferência se estendia ao lado do bar, do lado oposto da sala. Atrás da escrivaninha de Sasuke, janelas que se estendiam do assoalho ao teto exibiam a bela vista do porto.

— Bom dia para você também — disse ela, sem se abalar pela atitude dele. Deus sabia que tivera tempo suficiente para se ajustar a ela.

Quando começara a trabalhar para ele, Karin pensara, tolamente, que, como sua assistente, seria uma espécie de parceira. Que teriam um relacionamento profissional de igualdade e não apenas de chefe e funcionária, ele gritando as ordens e ela correndo para cumpri-las.

Não demorara muito para ela descartar _essa _idéia.

Sasuke não tinha parceiros, tinha funcionários. Milhares deles. E Karin era apenas mais uma. Mesmo assim, era um bom emprego e era eficiente nele. Além disso, sabia que ele estaria perdido sem ela, mesmo que _ele _não tivesse consciência deste pequeno fato.

Atravessando a sala, pôs uma única folha de papel em cima da pilha e esperou que ele a pegasse e a lesse.

— Seus advogados mandaram por fax os números sobre a linha de transportes marítimos Morgan. Dizem que parece um bom negócio.

Ele virou-se para Karin e ela viu um brilho de interesse em seu olhar.

— Eu decido o que parece um bom negócio — ele lembrou.

— Certo.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior para se impedir de perguntar por que pedira a opinião dos advogados se não a queria. Não faria a menor diferença e, francamente, ele não queria ouvir a pergunta. Uchiha Sasuke tinha suas próprias leis. Ouviria algumas opiniões, é verdade, mas, se não concordasse com elas, as descartaria e faria o que achasse melhor.

Enquanto esperava, ela olhou pelas janelas atrás de Sasuke, para o mar que se estendia até a linha do horizonte. Navios de passageiros e de carga enchiam o porto movimentado. Diversos desses navios de carga tinham o brilhante leão vermelho***** estilizado que era o logotipo da companhia de transporte marítimo. Rebocadores puxavam navios três vezes maiores do que eles, levando-os com segurança para o mar. O tráfego era pesado na ponte Vincent Thomas e a luz do sol brilhava na superfície do oceano como diamantes.

A Uchiha Shipping operava em San Pedro, Califórnia, um dos portos mais movimentados do país. De sua cadeira, Sasuke poderia ver, pela janela, seus navios entrando e saindo do porto. Poderia ver o trabalho cotidiano nas docas, os pesados guindastes, os estivadores carregando e descarregando os navios e o fluxo constante do tráfego marítimo que fazia dele um dos homens mais ricos do mundo.

Mas Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que admirava paisagens. Passava a maior parte do tempo de costas para as janelas, o olhar fixo em papéis.

— Há mais alguma coisa? — perguntou, quando ela não saiu.

Ela voltou o olhar para ele e sentiu o mesmo choque que sempre sentia quando aqueles olhos negros encarnavam os dela. No mesmo instante, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Suigetsu, agora seu ex-noivo, na noite de sábado.

— _Você não quer se casar comigo, Ka _— _dissera ele, balançando a cabeça e pegando a carteira. Tirou uma nota de 20 dólares, jogou-a sobre a mesa para pagar suas bebidas e olhou para ela de novo. _— _Você não me ama._

_Karin olhou para __Suigetsu como__ se de repente ele tivesse duas cabeças._

— _Estou usando seu anel. __— __Ela balançou a mão diante dele, como se ele tivesse esquecido o solitário de dois quilates que lhe dera seis meses antes. __— __Com quem você acha que quero me casar?_

_Suigetsu deixou a respiração sair pesadamente._

— _Não é óbvio? Sempre que estamos juntos, você só fala de Uchiha Sasuke. O que fez, o que disse, o que está planejando._

_Seria verdade? Não percebera. Mas, mesmo que fosse, e daí?_

— _Você também fala de seu patrão _— _lembrou-lhe Karin, irritada. _— _Isso se chama conversa._

— _Não, não é só conversa. É o Uchiha._

— _O que sobre ele?_

— _Você o ama._

— _O quê? _— _A voz de Karin se ergueu, indignada. _— _Você está louco._

— _Não _— _disse Suigetsu. _— _E não vou me casar com alguém que realmente gostaria de se casar com outra pessoa._

— _Ótimo _— _disse Karin, tirando o anel do dedo e colocando-o sobre a mesa diante dele. _— _Você não quer se casar comigo? Pegue seu anel. Mas não tente pôr a culpa em mim, Suigetsu._

— _Você não sabe, não é? _— _ele disse, balançando a cabeça. _— _Você nem percebe como se sente sobre o homem._

— _Ele é meu patrão, é tudo._

— _É. _— _Suigetsu se levantou e ficou em pé ao lado da mesa, olhando para ela. _— _Então continue a pensar assim, Ka. Mas fique sabendo que o Uchiha nunca a verá como outra coisa a não ser sua assistente. Ele a considera apenas mais uma peça de seu escritório, nada mais._

_Karin nem soube o que responder. Ficara aturdida com o que ele dissera. Havia apenas lhe contado os planos de Sasuke de comprar um navio de cruzeiro e como sentia não ir a Portugal para ver o navio por causa da lua-de-mel. Então toda a atitude de Suigetsu mudara e ele rompera um noivado de seis meses._

_A apenas um mês do casamento, os convites já enviados, os presentes chegando, os depósitos substanciais feitos para a casa nas colinas de Laguna. E agora teria que cancelar tudo._

_Por que Suigetsu pensaria que estava apaixonada pelo patrão? Pelo amor de Deus, Uchiha Sasuke era arrogante, agressivo, orgulhoso e, bem, totalmente insuportável._

_Ela deveria odiar o emprego? Isso tornaria a vida mais fácil para Suigetsu?_

— _Sinto muito que tenha terminado assim _— _disse Suigetsu. Começou a estender uma das mãos para ela, parou antes de tocá-la e deixou o braço cair. _— _Seríamos felizes._

— _Você está errado a meu respeito _— _disse ela, olhando para o homem com quem achara que ia passar o resto de sua vida._

— _Pelo seu bem _— _disse Suigetsu _— _gostaria que fosse verdade._

_E então ele saiu, deixando Karin sozinha com um vazio crescendo dentro dela._

— Karin!

A voz de Sasuke atingiu-a como um tiro de rifle e ela voltou a realidade.

— Desculpe, desculpe.

— Você não é distraída assim — ele disse.

— Eu estava apenas... — O quê?, perguntou ela a si mesma.

_Vai realmente ficar aí em pé e lhe contar que seu noivo rompeu com você porque acha que está apaixonada pelo chefe? Oh, não seria divertido? Controle-se, Karin._

— Apenas... o quê? — ele perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente, com pouco interesse e voltando a estudar a folha diante dele.

— Nada. — Não contaria a ele.

Não sobre o cancelamento do casamento. Oh, algum dia teria que contar, desde que pedira quatro semanas de férias para a lua-de-mel. E agora, infelizmente, não precisaria delas.

— Queria lembrá-la de que tem um compromisso às 14h com o presidente da Simpson Furniture e um encontro com Kin.

Sasuke recostou-se na cadeira de couro azul e disse:

— Não tenho tempo para Kin hoje. Cancele, está bem? E... mande-lhe algum presente.

Karin suspirou, já antecipando a conversa que teria com Kin Stevens, a mais recente de uma longa lista de belas modelos e atrizes. Kin queria a atenção completa de Uchiha Sasuke e nunca a teria.

Karin sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele sempre cancelava os compromissos, ou melhor, mandava que _ela _os cancelasse. Para Sasuke o trabalho sempre vinha primeiro e sua vida pessoal num distante segundo lugar.

Em três anos, ela nunca o vira se relacionar com uma mulher por mais de seis semanas... e aquelas com quem se encontrava por mais tempo eram mulheres que sabiam perdoar.

Suigetsu estava tão errado sobre ela. Nunca poderia amar um homem como Uchiha Sasuke. Simplesmente não havia futuro com este homem.

— Ela não vai gostar.

Ele lhe deu um breve sorriso de conspiração.

— Por isso lhe mande o presente. Pense em alguma jóia.

— Certo. Ouro ou prata?

Ele se endireitou na cadeira, pegou a caneta e voltou para a pilha de papéis que esperavam sua atenção.

— Prata.

Em que eu estava pensando? Resmungou Karin para si mesma... porque presentes de _ouro _apenas depois que a mulher em questão já ultrapassara a terceira semana de encontros.

— Eu cuido disso — disse em voz alta.

— Tenho total confiança em você — ele disse, mas ela já estava se dirigindo para a porta. — E, Karin?

Ela parou, voltou-se para ele e percebeu que a luz do sol, que filtrava pelos vidros da janela, iluminava-lhe os cabelos. Irritou-se com o pensamento.

— Sim?

— Sem interrupções hoje. Não quero ser perturbado, com exceção do compromisso das 14h.

— Certo. — Ela saiu, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela.

Conseguira. Mais uma vez conseguira controlar os tremores que sentia. Conseguira sem que seus olhos se enchessem d'água ou que a raiva a dominasse. Conseguira conversar com Sasuke sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Afinal, só porque seu noivo terminara tudo um mês antes do casamento, isso não significava que a vida não continuava.

Sasuke trabalhou o dia todo e parou por volta das 18h. O sol poente iluminava o céu por trás de sua cadeira, mas ele não perdeu tempo olhando a beleza através da janela. Ainda havia muitas coisas que precisavam de sua atenção. A mais importante era a nova oferta para o navio de passageiros que estava comprando. Um olhar à carta sobre o processo o fez apertar o botão do interfone.

— Karin, preciso de você.

Ela entrou um minuto depois, a bolsa pendurada no ombro como se ele a tivesse chamado no momento em que ia sair.

— O que é?

— Isto — ele disse, levantando-se, dirigindo-se a ela e estendendo-lhe o papel. — Leia o segundo parágrafo.

Sasuke observou-a enquanto lia o documento. E viu sua expressão mudar levemente quando percebeu o erro que constatara momentos antes. Não combinava com ela. A melhor assistente que tivera, Karin simplesmente não cometia erros. Era um dos motivos por que se davam tão bem.

O mundo dele era sereno, exatamente como gostava. Sem surpresas, sem sustos. Tudo corria dentro de um padrão que _ele _escolhera. O fato de Karin começar a cometer erros de repente abalava inesperadamente sua vida profissional.

— Vou consertar imediatamante — disse ela, erguendo o olhar para ele.

— Ótimo. Mas o que me preocupa é que o erro tenha sido cometido. Não é aceitável oferecer quinhentos milhões de dólares por um cruzeiro pelo qual já me comprometera a pagar cinqüenta milhões.

— Eu sei, Sasuke, mas só você viu isso. A oferta não chegou às mãos dos vendedores.

— Poderia ter chegado.

— Mas não chegou.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela. Mesmo sobre os saltos altos, ela era 20cm mais baixa do que o 1,90m dele.

— Você não é assim.

— Não digitei isto, foi a TKurenai.

A impaciência acendeu uma chama no ventre dele. Esperava perfeição de seus funcionários, como esperava de si mesmo. E, como administradora, Karin era responsável por todos os documentos redigidos em seu escritório. O fato de que pedira ajuda às secretárias o irritou profundamente.

— E por que Kurenai se envolveu nisso? Ela não é competente.

Uma mulher mais velha, Kurenai Yuuhi, trabalhava para a empresa da família havia 20 anos. Era praticamente uma instituição na Uchiha Shipping, mas isso não significava que Sasuke não percebia as inaptidões dela. Valorizava sua lealdade, mas tudo tinha limites.

Na mesma hora, porém, Karin defendeu-a. Sua postura ficou rígida e ergueu o queixo em atitude de desafio.

— Kurenai é muito competente e trabalha muito. Isto foi um simples erro.

— Um erro de 450 milhões de dólares.

— Ela estava tentando me ajudar.

— E por que precisa de ajuda num trabalho que tem feito bem em dois anos?

— Três.

— O quê?

— Três anos — disse ela, ressentida. — Trabalho para você há três anos.

Não percebera, parecia que ela sempre estivera lá, uma parte de seu dia, uma parte integral de seu trabalho.

— Mais uma razão para você não precisar de ajuda — disse Sasuke, perplexo por ver a forma como os olhos dela brilhavam. Que diabos havia com ela para estar assim?

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar. Respirou profundamente, endureceu o queixo e deixou a respiração sair antes de falar de novo.

— Tive um dia difícil e Kurenai estava tentando ser solidária.

— Solidariedade não serve para um trabalho bem-feito — disse Sasuke com severidade. Não queria saber por que Karin tivera um "dia difícil". Não queria se envolver na vida pessoal dos funcionários, achava melhor que todos mantivessem suas vidas pessoais estritamente _pessoais._

— Nenhuma surpresa! — disse ela em voz baixa.

— O quê?

— Nada.

Ele franziu o cenho olhando para ela.

— E se você ainda está planejando deixar Kurenai no seu lugar enquanto viaja em lua-de-mel, pode mudar de idéia. Entre em contato com uma agência de emprego temporário para mandar alguém capaz de fazer o trabalho sem erros tão caros.

— Isto não será necessário — disse ela, tirando a bolsa do ombro enquanto se dirigia para sua escrivaninha.

Sasuke riu de leve e a seguiu.

— É necessário, você ficará fora por quatro semanas e é inaceitável que Kurenai administre o escritório.

— Não — disse Karin enquanto se sentava e ligava o computador. — Quero dizer que não será necessário entrar em contato com uma agência de serviço temporário. Não vou mais viajar.

O cenho franzido, Sasuke observou-a enquanto ela se preparava para digitar de novo a carta. Só então percebeu que o anel de noivado que usara por seis meses não estava mais em seu dedo. Então era por isto que tivera um dia difícil.

Maldição.

Ele passou a mão na nuca. Não queria saber nada sobre a vida dela. Preferia manter as coisas como estavam, tratar apenas de negócios. Se não tivesse pedido quatro semanas de férias para a lua-de-mel, nem saberia que Karin ia se casar.

E agora parecia que não só ela não ia se casar como ele seria forçado a falar no assunto.

— O que aconteceu com a lua-de-mel?

— Não posso ter uma sem um casamento — respondeu ela calmamente, evitando olhar para ele.

O que deveria dizer num momento desses? Lamento? Parabéns? Preferia a segunda opção, Sasuke não compreendia por que alguém iria querer se ligar para sempre a outra pessoa que, sem dúvida, infernizaria sua vida com queixas e amolações.

Mesmo assim, melhor não dar os parabéns, nem demonstrar o que pensava.

— Então não vai haver casamento.

— Não — disse ela, abrindo o programa do computador.

Aparentemente estava errado, Karin tinha tão pouco interesse em falar do ex-noivo como ele em ouvir. Deus sabia que isto tornava sua vida muito mais fácil. Mas não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar por que ela não queria entrar em detalhes.

Na sua experiência, não havia nada de que as mulheres mais gostavam do que discutir seus sentimentos, suas necessidades, seus desejos, suas queixas, até deixar o companheiro quase em coma de tanto tédio. Era evidente que Karin era uma exceção à regra.

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, observou suas pequenas e eficientes mãos sobre o teclado. Rápida, tranqüila, ela terminou de digitar em poucos minutos e apertou o botão para imprimir. Quando uma nova folha de papel saiu da impressora, apanhou-a e deu-a para ele.

— Pronto, crise evitada.

Ele leu rapidamente, acenou quando chegou ao ponto em que fora feita a mudança e depois olhou de novo para ela. Qualquer que fosse o motivo do cancelamento do casamento, ela parecia estar recebendo tudo muito bem e ele estava, de certa forma, satisfeito por isso. Não queria uma mulher chorosa no escritório. Queria que sua vida e seu mundo continuassem como sempre foram. Sem mudanças. Sem tempestades.

— Obrigado.

Ela acenou, desligou o computador e pegou de novo a bolsa.

— Se é tudo, vou embora.

— Ótimo — disse ele, já se encaminhando de volta ao escritório. Então alguma coisa lhe ocorreu; ele parou na porta e olhou para ela. — Já que afinal você não vai mais se casar, presumo que estará disponível para ir a Portugal.

— O quê?

Entrando em seu escritório, Sasuke continuou a falar, presumindo, corretamente, que ela o seguiria.

— Viajamos em três semanas. Quero avaliar o novo navio de cruzeiro pessoalmente. Precisarei de você lá comigo. E, como seus planos mudaram, não vejo motivos para você não ir.

Ele se sentou à escrivaninha, pôs a nova carta sobre a pilha de papéis do processo de oferta oficial e se recostou na cadeira enquanto ela se aproximava. Apertou os olhos quando percebeu que Karin tinha fogo nos olhos e seus lábios estavam cerrados.

— Então é isto? É tudo o que tem a dizer? — ela perguntou.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o fato de que não vou mais me casar.

— O que mais deveria dizer?

— Oh, nada. — Mas seu tom indicava claramente que esperava mais alguma coisa.

— Se está esperando minhas condolências, ótimo, você as tem.

— Uau! — Ela bateu uma das mãos no peito e arregalou os olhos em choque fingido. — Isto é tão comovente, Sasuke, me dê um minuto para eu me recuperar.

— Perdão?

Sasuke se levantou e olhou-a, contemplando os pensamentos e as emoções que lhe surgiam nos olhos. Em todos os anos em que trabalharam juntos, Karin nunca fora emotiva. Sarcástica, sim, mas mantivera seu relacionamento tão profissional como ele. Até agora.

— Você não sente nada, está contente porque vou continuar à sua disposição.

— Você sempre esteve à minha disposição — ele lembrou, sem saber por que ela estava zangada.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Sempre estive, não é? — perguntou, olhando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

— E por que não estaria? — Endireitando o corpo, ele pôs as duas mãos sobre a escrivaninha.

— Você está certo — disse ela. — É meu trabalho e sou boa no que faço. Boa demais, talvez, e por isso agora as coisas estão complicadas e confusas. Mas Suigetsu estava tão enganado.

— Suigetsu? Quem é Suigetsu?

— Meu noivo. — Ela o olhou com raiva. — Meu Deus, fui noiva dele por seis meses e você nem mesmo sabia o nome dele.

— Por que eu deveria saber o nome do maldito homem? — perguntou Sasuke, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

A conversa estava tomando um rumo de que ele não gostava.

— Porque — explicou ela, o olhar em fogo — em culturas _humanas _é considerado um comportamento normal se interessar por seus colegas de trabalho.

Ele riu com desdém.

— Você não é uma colega de trabalho, é minha funcionária.

Ela o olhou, espantada.

— Então é assim?

— O que mais pode ser?

— Sabe — disse Karin com dureza, pondo a alça da bolsa no ombro. — Acho que você realmente acredita nisso. Não tem a menor idéia, nenhuma mesmo.

— Sobre o _quê!_

— Se você não sabe, não conseguiria lhe explicar.

— Ah, o último argumento da mulher que não tem mais saída — disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. — Esperava mais de você, Karin.

— E eu esperava... — Ela parou, soltou a respiração com força e o olhou com fúria nos olhos. — Não sei por que esperava alguma coisa diferente. Então, quer saber? Deixe para lá.

— Excelente idéia — disse Sasuke, aproveitando a oportunidade para pôr um fim na discussão o mais rapidamente possível. Por alguma razão, sua assistente, sempre tão calma e segura, perdera a compostura. — Vamos esquecer esta conversa.

— Você esquecerá. — Karin segurou a alça da bolsa com força e se voltou para a porta. — Mas eu não, Sasuke.

Um momento depois ela se fora, deixando-o profundamente irritado. Não estava acostumado a que dessem as costas para ele. _Ninguém fazia _isto. E não gostou.

* * *

*****: o nome do protagonista original é Jefferson Lyon, por isso o símbolo da empresa ser um leão.

Gente, eu tentei fazer a melhor adaptação possíve, me desculpem pelos erros, mas a minha beta está muito ocupada e eu não quero mais atormentá-la.


End file.
